Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor chips. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor chips including defect detecting circuits.
Description of the Related Art
An electrical operation failure and/or a poor reliability of a semiconductor chip may be generated by defects, such as cracks or chips in the semiconductor chip. Thus, an accurate detection of the defects in semiconductor chips may be needed.